


Beijos trocados

by iambyuntiful



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Era uma ótima forma de desejar feliz aniversário a seu melhor amigo em uma tarde ensolarada.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Beijos trocados

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Eu escrevi o começo dessa fanfic há muito tempo, até, e sempre foi ideia dar de presente pra Jani porque só é por causa dela que eu passei a ver GOT7 e é influência dela eu achar markjin tão bonitinho. E é o otp dela, e nossos bias formam Markjin, então nada melhor que no dia de seu aniversário eu não fazer algo markjin para ela. <3
> 
> Espero que você goste, Jani, porque eu tentei deixá-la bem levezinha, com aquele leve shonen-ai em uma amizade tão bonitinha ;; E feliz aniversário, bby! <3 Eu espero que vocês gostem também e nos vemos lá embaixo!

Às vezes, Mark e Jinyoung gostavam de trocar beijos.

Depois de algum tempo, tornou-se uma atividade corriqueira para os dois rapazes que não viam mal algum no que faziam. Gostavam de demonstrar carinho publicamente com sorrisos e pequenos selos inofensivos, gostavam de encorajar um ao outro dessa forma. Seus amigos costumavam estranhar, mas, depois de um tempo, eles sequer olhavam mais.

Estava tudo bem para eles continuarem dessa forma, porque a amizade entre os dois continuava a mesma, tão forte quanto antes. Jinyoung ainda é seu melhor amigo para quem liga de madrugada ou com quem não se importa de trocar mensagens até que dê o horário que tem que acordar (e, apesar de gostar tanto de dormir, nunca reclamou por ter perdido horas de sono por causa do Park).

Ocasionalmente, Mark gostava de parar e pensar em como as coisas evoluíram. Conheciam-se desde o ensino fundamental, quando Jinyoung chegou um pouco atrapalhado no início das aulas. Mark, que sempre foi um rapaz muito sociável e alegre, apressou-se em fazer amizade com o aluno novo, o que aconteceu em poucos dias. Não demorou muito para que Jinyoung fosse apresentado ao seu círculo de amigos, que o aceitaram tão facilmente como se sempre tivesse estado lá.

Tinham gostos muito parecidos, puderam notar pouco depois. Mark gostava de como as conversas que estabeleciam quase sempre não tinham fim, porque um assunto acabava levando a outro; seus gostos musicais também eram muito parecidos e gostavam de cantarolar Panic! At the Disco enquanto caminhavam juntos de volta para casa (não ficaram exatamente surpresos em saber que moravam na mesma direção). Tornou-se uma constante na vida de Mark Tuan ter Park Jinyoung ao seu lado, seja para cantarolar a mais desconhecida das músicas até o silêncio cômodo que se estabelecia conforme caminhavam.

Caso os perguntassem, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando os beijos se tornaram rotina. Talvez tenha sido após um jogo importante de Mark no primeiro ano do ensino médio quando o time da casa ganhou e Jinyoung foi parabenizá-lo, tão entusiasmado que não percebeu que seu abraço se tornou muito apertado e que nenhum dos rapazes ao seu redor considerava o selo que trocaram como uma demonstração de amizade; também tem chances de ter sido no aniversário de Jinyoung, pouco tempo depois do jogo, quando Mark entregou seu presente após roubar-lhe um beijo.

Entretanto, nenhum dos dois se importava com a origem de seu hábito. Gostavam da confiança que estabeleceram entre si e do carinho que trocavam. Tornou-se uma forma íntima de demonstrarem o quanto gostavam um do outro e não trocariam aquele gesto por nada. Confiavam na amizade que estabeleceram ao decorrer dos anos e sabia que nada poderia abalá-la, nem mesmo os singelos selos trocados de vez em quando.

“Mark”, Jinyoung o chamou. “O que ainda está fazendo aqui?”

Estavam parados em frente à escola. O último ano escolar estava se tornando um pouco puxado para os dois rapazes que já não podiam dedicar tanto tempo um ao outro por precisarem estudar caso quisessem ir para a mesma faculdade, mas aquela era uma data especial, uma data que Mark nunca se perdoaria se esquecesse. E não se importava com a importante prova de física pela qual deveria estar estudando para o dia seguinte se quisesse salvar sua média, porque Jinyoung era mais importante no momento.

O aniversário de Jinyoung sempre seria mais importante.

“Acho que você esqueceu que dia é hoje”, Mark sorriu.

“Nós combinamos alguma coisa?”, Jinyoung perguntou. “Desculpe, a semana está tão cheia que eu posso ter me esquecido!”

“Não, idiota”, Mark riu. “Hoje é um dia muito especial para alguém que também é muito especial para mim. Talvez você o conheça, ele é o meu melhor amigo, sabe? Com quem eu posso contar sempre que eu quiser e que estará lá para não me deixar para baixo porque ele é tão idiota quanto eu quando quer fazer alguma piada para alegrar alguém.”

Os olhos de Jinyoung estavam um pouco maiores do que a média coreana e Mark sabia que ele estava começando a entender. Seu amigo nunca foi tão lerdo quanto nesta semana, mas os estudos deveriam ter apagado tudo de sua mente, até mesmo seu próprio aniversário.

“Eu não poderia perder o dia do aniversário dele, certo?”, Mark disse. “Então feliz aniversário, Jinyoung-ah!”

“Eu esqueci do meu aniversário...”, Jinyoung sussurrou para si mesmo. “Isso é inacreditável!”

“Você já foi um pouquinho mais rápido, Jinyoung.” Mark sorriu, trocista. “Mas ainda bem que eu estou aqui para salvar o dia e te pagar aquele sorvete que você anda me enchendo o saco há dias!”

“Finalmente!”, Jinyoung exclamou. “Pelo menos no meu aniversário você faz algo que eu queira.”

“É para você não ficar mal-acostumado”, Mark respondeu, passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo e começando a caminhar em direção a sorveteria próxima à escola. “Hoje você pode o que você quiser.”

“Então hoje eu quero que você dê toda a atenção para mim!”, Jinyoung sorriu, virando o rosto para encarar o rosto de seu amigo.

Mark sorriu de volta para o amigo e concordou, mesmo que soubesse que deveria ir para casa estudar para física e que talvez Jinyoung também tivesse uma prova importante no dia seguinte. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois se importava com esse fato se pudessem continuar caminhando enquanto riam um do outro em direção à sorveteria favorita dos dois, onde continuariam a rir de qualquer idiotice que encontrassem.

Mark sabia que seus momentos favoritos envolveriam sempre Jinyoung e nenhuma prova de física ou qualquer outra matéria ruim ou difícil que tivesse poderia impedi-lo de passar uma tarde feliz ao lado do melhor amigo, ainda mais se fosse seu aniversário. Sabia que Jinyoung poderia esquecer o próprio aniversário, mas jamais esqueceria o seu e faria o mesmo por si.

“Jinyoung-ah?”, Mark o chamou e Jinyoung virou para ouvi-lo. “Feliz aniversário de novo.”

Um selo foi depositado em seus lábios, fazendo-o sorrir. Era uma ótima forma de desejar feliz aniversário a seu melhor amigo em uma tarde ensolarada.


End file.
